Alpha 76
Clone Niceshot was a respected Alpha-class Advanced Recon Commando in the war between the Grand Army of the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He was in the 129th Regiment, in a company called Super Troopers. It consisted about 99 men. The leaders of the group, and also Clone's pod brothers, Nick Niceshot, Syal Niceshot, Blaster Niceshot, Striker Niceshot, and Clone Niceshot. Clone was an agressive trooper, and rathered to shoot first and ask questions later, though he had the strength to disobey orders if need be. He had many companions in the war, such as Captain Rex. Clone served under Jedi Master Dante Gammaspan. Clone served in almost all of the battles in the Clone Wars. His second in command was Sergeant Daryl After Order 66 , Clone defected and left the Republic. He hid and watched over Luke Skywalker on Tatooine for years until the Rebellion Alliance to Restore the Republic was made by Mon Mothma. After the Galactic Civil War was over, he retired and became a bounty hunter. He most likely died in 30 ABY, but it is unknown. Biography Origin "I don't care about the Kaminoans, I don't care about politics. I am only in this job to shoot people. Jango has no problem with that, neither do I. I am not a stupid Null, like you. I am an Alpha. Not a Skirata, no no. I am a Niceshot. We have honor, but we're not afraid to put a blaster bolt in your head. You got that, Null?" -Clone to N-11, Ordo Skirata Clone Niceshot was born on Kamino in 32 BBY, bread in a vat. He was cloned from a bounty hunter called Jango Fett. He was trained by multiple ARC Troopers and bounty hunters. He didn't care for Kaminoans or Nulls. He simply was an alpha, the most dangerous and couragous troopers in the GAR. Early Life "Shut up, Skirata." -Clone to Kal Skirata Clone Niceshot was no ordinary clone trooper. He was an Alpha Arc. The most dangerous, and could flip out and even kill allies when angred. He had a big hatred for Kaminoans, Skiratas, and Nulls. He hated them because he simply thought they were weak, stupid apes, and didn't deserve to serve in the GAR. He often got in fights with higher ranked commandeers, such as Jango Fett, Kal Skirata, and many cloners such as Kaminoan cloner, Taun We. The Citadel Challenge "This is gonna be easy, boys. Just blast em all, and we'll end up on top." -Clone before the Citadel Challenge. Ten years after birth, Clone and his squad were chosen to play out in an elite training program known as the Citadel Challenge. As the group rode down the elevator, they talked on who was going to do what. "All we have to do is blast them all." Said Clone. "That'll do." Said Striker. Blaster nodded. Nick smiled. Syal just aimed his blaster and was ready to shoot some droids. The doors opened, and they were off. Clone flanked left, while Striker flanked right, Nick, Syal and Blaster sweeped the middle clean. They shot down droids one by one. Eventually, they got to the citadel tower. They got out their accension cables and scaled the wall. They climbed the stairs to the flag, grabbed it, and it turned green. The other ARC Troopers were impressed. The squad cheered and cheered. They walked back down to the surface, and ARC Troopers Commander Colt, and Captain Fordo congratulated them and promised that they would be shipped to war when the time came. Shipped to War Later that evening, Obi-Wan Kenobi came to Kamino and looked over the Clone Army. Clone was just one of the thousands of platoons ready for battle. Clone was given red ARC Trooper armor, that he would later keep. The Clone Wars Era (22 BBY - 19 BBY) The First Battle Of Geonosis "It's time, boys. The Jedi need us to rescue them from the metal heads." -Clone to his troops on the gunship to Geonosis. The first battle for Clone had come. He was excited. He wanted a chellenge. He craved them. He got into a gunship with Jedi Grand Master Yoda and flew to Geonosis to fight the Droid Army and rescue the captive Jedi in the Geonosian Arena. "All right, men, lock and load." Said Clone. "Easy, Captain. Should crave war one should not. Clear your mind, hmm?" Said Master Yoda. "Do you understand what he means?" Asked Blaster. "No Idea." Clone said. "Save General Kenobi and his padawan, Anakin Skywalker you will. Serve under Jedi Master Gammaspan, you will." Said Yoda. "Who is he?" Asked Clone. "A very powerful Jedi, he is. Has a good sense of humor, too, hmm? Like him, you will." Said Yoda. "Oh, well, ok." Said Clone. They got to Geonosis, and it was horrible. Cannon fire boomed around the gunship. They landed in the arena. The doors to the gunship opened and battle droids were everywhere. Clone and Super Troopers opened fired on the droids. They rescued Jedi Masters Ki-Adi Mundi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padme. They closed the doors and took off. They got to the outskirts of Geonosis, where Clone was dropped off to fight the battle droids. He got out. He blasted many droids with his DC-17 hand blasters . Hailfire droids were closing in, and firing missiles at the AT-TE tanks. Mace Windu was fighting next to Super Troopers. He was cutting down droids with his lightsaber. "Trooper, get over to the assembly line! Your Jedi commander is waiting for you!" Said Mace as he was fighting. "Yes, sir!" Said Clone. He, Blaster, Nick, Syal, and Striker ran to the assembly line. They saw a Jedi with red hair and tan robes. "That must be him. Hurry!" Said Nick. They ran over to him. "General, I was told by Mace Windu that you're are commanding officer." Said Clone. "Yes, the name is Dante Gammaspan. What is your CT number?" Asked Dante. "CT-CCC, sir. But call me Niceshot." Said Clone. "Very well, Niceshot. We must hurry. Gather your squad and follow me." Said Dante. "You heard him men, move!" Said Clone. They ran back into battle. ATTs were closing in on Clone's position. They decided to do the oldest trick in the book; Droid poppers. "You and Blaster go. You're the only ones who were trained for this!" Said Striker. "All right." Said Clone. Blaster nodded. The got out two droid poppers and ran towards a tank. Without a chip of a nail, they jumped onto the tank, dropped a bomb into both of the entries, then jumped off of the tank. Electricity covered the tank, and it ran out of juice, along with the droids in it. "Good job." Said Clone. "Yeah, you too." Said Blaster. They got their pistols and started firing. Clone was running out of ammo, so he recharged his pistols, and continued firing. They took down five droids in five seconds, then the rest of the group caught up with them. Dante was slashing down droids one by one. They eventually destroyed the rest of the droids. Although, this was a victory, the Clone Wars began. But the battle wasn't over yet. The First Battle Of Christophsis Admiral Trench "Well, ships this small don't normally have a cloaking device." -Clone on the Stealth Ship It was the first year of the Clone War, and Clone was used to battle. He was on a Venator attack cruiser with Anakin Skywalker, fighting the Separatist fleet for control of the surface of Christophsis. Clone, Captain Rex, and Anakin Skywalker were talking to Senator Bail Organa. "We are in dire need of supplies. We're running out of food, water, and ammunitions." Said Bail in the heat of battle on the surface. "We understand, we'll get to you as soon as we can." Said Clone. "Ok, but hurry!" Said Bail. The communicator on the table deactivated. "Sir, another cruiser has been hit!" Said a clone. They all looked out the window only to see another cruiser being destroyed. Admiral Yularen had been watching the battle from the front veiw point. "The command ship is closing in!" He said. He was right. The Separatist command vessel had been closing in on their cruiser. "Full forward sheilds! Incoming fire!" Said Yularen. The command ship fired all cannons. "General, one of the supply ships has been hit." Said a clone trooper. "Over fire all reactors. We're gonna blow right past this guy, whoever he is." Said Skywalker. "General, a Republic cruiser is coming out of hyperspace." Said Clone. "Obi-Wan." Said Anakin. A Republic cruiser closed in on their cruiser. "Anakin, I want you to withdraw." Said Obi-Wan. "Withdraw?" Asked Anakin. "I brought a new toy that might give us an advantage." Said Kenobi. "With respect, General, now might be the time to regroup." Agreed Yularen. With a little bit of a pause, Anakin said, "Tell the crew to fall back to Obi-Wan's position." Said Anakin. They fell back to behind a moon. And Clone wondered what this new toy would be. He loved playing with toys. They boarded Kenobi's cruiser on a T-6 shuttle. As Clone and Anakin walked off of the ramp, Anakin said, "Well, here I am, show me this new toy.". "You're looking at it. Actually, one step closer, and you'd be kissing it. A clone trooper pressed a few buttons an a datapad, and a pencil shaped ship appeared. Clone was amazed. "It's a stealth ship." Said Obi-Wan. "So I assume scanners can't detect it?" Asked Clone. "As far as we know, but this is only a prototype." Said Obi-Wan. "That's encouraging." Said Clone. "So, I can move in undetected, and take them out from behind?" Asked Anakin. "No, it is the prototype, and you won't be on the offensive. I need you to run a mercy mission down to the surface. And this ship can carry enough supplies to Organa's headquarters." Said Obi-Wan. "So, I'm the delivery boy?" Asked Anakin. "Anakin, slow down, and do what I tell you." Said Obi-Wan. "Fine." Said Anakin. Clone got a message from Yularen saying to hold the departure. While Clone and some clone troopers were loading the ship, Yularen came. "Sorry to keep you waiting, General." Said Yularen. "No apologies, Admiral." Said Skywalker. "What have you got?" He asked. "Something about this morning's engagment struck me as familiar." He said. "And?" Asked Skywalker. "I believe the opposing commander is non other than Admiral Trench. "Wasn't he vaporized in the Battle of Malastare narrows?" Asked Skywalker. "Yes, but he may have survived. Not every captain goes down with his ship." Said Yularen. "If it is indeed Trench, he will come for us. May I come aboard? "Welcome aboard, Admiral." Said Skywalker. Clone, Yularen, and Skywalker, walked into the stealth ship. The rest of the crew, too. A trooper named Spark also came in. The pilot showed him the ropes and they took off. They activated the Stealth mode and went straight into the Separatist fleet. After getting past, Hyena Bombers flew straight past them. "They're going to bomb the city!" Said Yularen. The Hyena Bombers unfortunately did bomb Bail's position. Skywalker decided to go for the command vessel, after arguing with General Kenobi on a holo communicator, they deactivated the stealth mode and fired a missile at the bridge, but the ship had thermo sheilds, and now the enemy new of their position. "Oh darn, we're so dead." Said Clone. "Not today." Said Skywalker. The command vessel shot multiple laser cannons at the ship, but Skywalker dodged all of the attacks, and the ship disappeared again. They suddenly got a transmission from the enemy. They decided to put it through. It was Admiral Trench! "Hello, ugly." Said Clone. "Hello, Jedi. I am the infamous Admiral Trench. Surrender, or die. And remember, I have dealt with your kind before." Said Trench. The transmission ended. They contacted General Kenobi. "Yes, it appears Trench has dealt with cloacked ships before, but not that small size." He said. "Well, ships this small don't usually have a cloacking device." Said Clone. "He used tracking torpedoes to hit the ship, whether it was cloaked, or not." Said Obi-Wan. "Hmm." Said Clone. "You do realize that this wasn't even your mission, don't you?" Asked Obi-Wan. "Yeah, I'm aware of that." Said Skywalker. And he deactivated the communicator. Later, tracking torpedoes were in fact shot at the ship. "Divert all power to the engines! Turn off the cloaking device!" Said Clone. The crew turned off the cloaking device, and Skywalker turned around, and went directly for the bridge. Since Trench's torpedoes were shot, the sheilds had to be down. It took a while for them to get charging back up, and therefore, he couldn't raise the sheilds. Skywalker flew past the ship, and the torpedoes hit the bridge, and the ship blew. This mission was a success, and they were able to deliver the supplies onto the surface. A Traitor In The Midst "The traitor is in Slick's squad? Slick's NOT going to be happy about this." -Clone on the traitor After Admiral Trench's death, the Republic Forces landed on the planet surface, and delivered supplies to Bail. Time is short of the team, droid forces are advancing quickly. "Yeah, this cannon will be fixed in no time." Said Gus. "General, the droid army is marching towards us." Said another clone. Obi-Wan Kenobi looked out the window, to see the droid army. "That's a full battalion." Said Clone. "They're splitting up!" Said another clone. Just then, droid forces (TO BE EXPANDED) Orto Plutonia The Battle Of Teth The First Battle Of Coruscant Notable Clones in 129th Regiment CS-324586 "Daryl" CT-21/004 "Shredder" CS-779012 "Tornado" CS-134889 "Boomer" CT-88/88888 "CrazyEights" CT-84920 "Croc" CS-0095512 "Doublez" CS-121212 "Twelvez" CT-12189 "Vile" CT-134990 "Meatbag" CS-66321 "Dipper" CT-234991/7 "Wez" CT-98/431 "Zinger" CT-12-44 "Dominique" CT-551234 "Rooster" CT-660012 "Actual" CT-45630 "Maxwell" Notable Paratroopers in 129th Regiment CT-0023/71 "Chip" CT-11/22/33 "Lever" CT-881232 "Zomick" CS-2323 "Cakez" The Second Battle Of Geonosis The Factory Into The Tombs The Battle Of Kamino The Battle Of Umbara The Battle Of Carlac Back To Umbara The Battle Of Cato Nemoidia The Temple Bombing Finding The Suspect Ahsoka Tano Arrested Judge, Jury, And Exucutioner Order 66 Begins Back At The Temple Operation: Knightfall Escaping Pretty Much Dead Already : The Empire Era (19 BBY - 4 ABY) Joining The Rebels Going To Tatooine Alderaan The Death Star Hoth The Second Death Star Death Of The Emperor A New Life The New Republic Era Revieving His First Beskar'gam After the war, Clone made a Mandalorian clan called Clan Niceshot. He recieved his first beskar'gam shortly after. He repainted and customized it. It was green with yellow stripes. It had a wrist mounted flame thrower, and a jetpack. He had this beskar'gam for about 6 years, then got a new one. He was a mercenary and a bounty hunter, as well in a clan. First Mission As A Bounty Hunter Clone's first mission was to infiltrate a Command vessel owned by Trandoshans and steal a peticular ammount of credits that were stowed away deep in the vessel. He gathered his equipment and boarded a small transport and set course to Trandosha. While on board, he met a female Zabrak by the name of Martha. "So, where are you heading to?" Asked Clone. "Trandosha. I have to board a vessel and guard a massive ammount of credits. They employed me to do so." She answered. Clone was shocked, but then was silent. He knew he would meet her. And would most likely have to kill her. He didn't really want to. She was quite attractive. The ship landed on Trandosha. Clone didn't want Martha to see him unload the ship, for she would think something was up. Instead, he sneaked out the back of the hull. He got out just as the ship took off. He saw the command vessel about 12 yards away. He saw Martha walking into it. The hull was heavily guarded. He climbed up to the top of the vessel. He saw a hatch and opened it, he saw air ducts. He climbed inside and crawled room to room, searching for the jackpot. Soon, after no luck of finding it through the ducts, he decided to get out and have himself a look around. He opened the vent and jumped out into a hallway. He heard claws thumping about. He hid in a closet. As the Trandoshan guards walked passed, he sighed in relief. He turned around. The jackpot was right behind him. So were about ten armed Trandoshans, but something really caught his eye; Martha was pointing a blaster straight at Clone's head. TO BE CONTINUED........ Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Lifetime Members Category:ARC Trooper Category:Super Troopers Category:Clones Category:Rebellion Category:Niceshots Category:The "NICESHOT" Family Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:129th Regiment